Wherever you are
by yuukykuran1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu novio te lleva a un parque lleno de sorpresas para festejar su aniversario de un año de novios? veanlo en este ficsong re-editado de One ok rock con la cancion Wherever you are.


**WHEREVER YOU ARE**

A lo lejos se podia divisar la cabellera de dos jóvenes, los cuales venían tomados de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo a un parque, al llegar buscaron un lugar donde descansar, al encontrarlo, se tumbaron en el pasto a descansar mientras el chico observaba a la chica la cual era su novia se le ocurrió comenzar con la sorpresa que tenia preparada para ella.

**Ikuto pov**

**"Amu"- **susurre su nombre en su oído y al hacerlo ella volteó lentamente y me miro con esos hermosos ojos color dorado los cuales amaba tanto y despues sonrio dulcemente para decir mi nombre.

**"Ikuto"-** se sonrojó por mi cercanía y eso me incito a acercarme un poco más y rozar sus dulces labios- **"te amo" **- salio de mi boca y ella se sonrojó aun más.

**"Yo tambien te amo mi amor"-** Fue lo que salio de sus labios.

Estar en un parque lleno de rosas y sorpresas con la mujer que amas, es algo unico y hermoso, sin pensarlo me levante y tendí mi mano para que ella la tomara, ella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, cuando le ayude a levantarla tropezó con algo y cayó con su cara en mi pecho, al levantar su rostro se sonrojó lo que provoco que yo quisiera besarla y eso hice, lentamente me acerque a ella y la bese tan lento pero tan dulce que senti como ella se estremecía en mis brazos y eso me causo una gran necesidad de abrazarla mas fuerte y si pensarlo la abrase, al separarnos la separe un poco mas de mi para poder ver su rostro y con un simple -** "ven te tengo una sorpresa"**-la conduje hasta un pequeño lugar que yo habia decorado para esta ocasión.

Al llegar nos encontramos en un sendero lleno de rosas que formaba un túnel con muchas luces de tonos azules, rosas y plateados, al terminar el tunel se podia divisar un gran lago con una cascada enorme que caía libremente y el tunel terminaba en un puente el cual quedaba muy cerca de la cascada por lo que la brisa acariciaba nuestros cuerpos mojandonos ligeramente, escuche un - **"es hermoso Ikuto"**- yo solo sonreí y le dije -**"aun falta mas, pero me alegro que te guste, ya que lo cree pensando en lo mucho que te gustaría y en que seria el** **mejor regalo para nuestro aniversario de un año de novios"**-ella solo asintió y me sonrio cálidamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras pensaba lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo asi, seguimos caminando por el puente el cual tenia enredaderas de rosas blancas con bordes azules, las favoritas de mi princesa, al acabarse el puente, amu apreto mas mi mano y se abrazo a mi brazo, yo solo sonreí y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un kiosco el cual tenia enredaderas de las mismas rosas y luces por todas partes en el se encontraba una mesa con velas encendidas, un champan, copas para este y dos platos con comida, la favorita de ambos, a su lado instrumentos de música los cuales utilizaría despues, al llegar le separe la silla y despues de ella sentarse se la acomode y yo me senté en la otra, comíamos mientras hablábamos de cosas que habian pasado a lo largo de nuestro noviazgo y al terminar me levante bajo su mirada de curiosidad lo que me hizo sonreír, me acerque al micrófono y despues salieron tres chicos mas y se acomodaron en sus lugares para poder continuar con mi sorpresa

**"AMU"**-fue lo que dije y mi nerviosismo aumento, ¿le gustaria mi cancion?, ¡yo creo que si!.

**"Esta cancion la compuse mientras pensaba en ti cariño"**-note como mi princesa sonreia calidamente y eso hizo que mi nerviosismo aumentara, trague duro y continúe.

**"Espero que te guste"**-y sin decir otra cosa, comenzó el ritmo de la cancion y con ella tambien mi turno de cantar, cerré los ojos y cante como nunca, solo para ella, pensando en todo lo que vivimos juntos.

**Te lo estoy diciendo,**

**suavemente lo susurro**

**Esta noche, esta noche**

**Tú eres mi ángel.**

**Te amo tanto.**

**Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno**

**Esta noche, esta noche**

**Solamente diré que**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre te haré sonreír**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre estaré a tu lado**

**Y sin importar que digas**

**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**

**Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora.**

**Oh Yeah...**

**No necesito una razón**

**Cariño, solamente te quiero a ti**

**Esta bien, esta bien**

**Día tras día.**

**A partir de este momento**

**y para siempre, porfavor**

**Hasta la muerte, quedate conmigo**

**Llevemoslo a cabo**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre te haré sonreír**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre estaré a tu lado**

**Y sin importar que digas**

**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**

**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora**

**(x2)**

**El día que nos conocimos**

**es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño**

**Y el día de hoy,**

**será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado.**

**Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona**

**y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera**

**Mantendré por siempre el amor**

**que existe en el fondo de mi corazón.**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre te haré sonreír**

**Donde quiera que estés**

**siempre estaré a tu lado**

**Y sin importar que digas**

**al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos**

**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora**

**Donde quiera que estés...**

**Donde quiera que estés...**

**Donde quiera que estés...**

Despues de que la cancion acabo, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió verla llorar, me sentí mal creí que lo habia hecho mal, me acerque rápidamente a ella-**"¿que pasa** **mi amor?, ¿no te gusto la cancion? , ¿hice algo mal?"**- fue mi pregunta, me sentia mal, no me gustaba verla así, ella negó y se limpio las lagrimas, yo la ayude un poco y me acerque a besarla, ella inmediatamente me correspondió, le pedí permiso de profundizar y ella me lo concedió casi inmediatamente, la tome de la cintura y la levante y ella como contestación enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y despues de una eternidad tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire pero nos volvimos a besar solo que esta vez solo fue un roce pero aun asi lo disfrutamos, despues ella me sonrío y me dijo un pequeño - **"te amo"** -y yo la mire con ternura y yo le dije-** "tambien te amo princesa"**- y le sonreí con ternura y despues escuche unas cuantas sonrisas y decidí presentarle a mi adorada amu a mis amigos y miembros de mi banda.

**"Amu, ellos son Cloud Strife"**- le dije y mi amigo pelirubio y de ojos zafiro le sonrio, ella solo le regreso la sonrisa, despues le presente a mi amigo pelinegro/rojizo y ojos rojos/naranja -**"el es Shin Cullen" **- y amu solo le dijo un simple- **"hola"** - y shin movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa-**" y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el es Ikkyu hermano gemelo de Shin"**- le dije a amu, Ikkyu es de pelo azul cielo y ojos azul/rosa y el solo le guiño el ojo y amu solo se sonrojó y yo me reí - "**ella es MIA Ikkyu espero lo sepas "**- le dije en broma, el solo sonrio ante mi comentario.

**"Ikuto esto es maravilloso"**- me dijo y sin previo aviso me beso y yo le correspondí el beso, al terminar de besarnos, ella me entrego una cajita y al abrirla encontré una pequeña pulsera, la cual me puse y le di las gracias y al ver su mano me di cuanta que ella tenia una igual puesta, sonreí y pense- **"nuestro amuleto"-** ya que me hinqué ante ella y sin pensarlo le dije- "**te casarías conmigo princesa"**- y ella soltó pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad y me dio el **"sí"** en un abrazo y un beso que duro una eternidad,** infinitamente feliz, eternamente para ambos.**

**¿Que nos deparara el destino?,**

**no lo se,**

**pero lo que si sé,**

**es que quiero estar contigo para siempre,**

**ya que donde sea que estes,**

**yo estaré a tu lado por siempre.**

**Gracias a AmutoxVivi me encanto tu reviews, me encantaría que llegaras a leerla de nuevo ya con correcciones y algunos cambios que hice por aqui y por alla, tambien me gustaria volver a tener un reviews tan lindo como el primero.**


End file.
